In My Mind
by sakurablossoms12
Summary: Why? Why is he always in my mind? Shiki/Rima
1. Chapter 1

**A Shiki/Rima story(My first one). Well, Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Vampire Knight.**

**Xoxoxo**

**Day 1**

**Rima POV**

"Shiki." I whispered quietly. His name echoed in my head. I shook the thoughts of him away. "Why?" Why is he in my head...again?

"Rima!!" Shiki appeared in front of me. His eyes shining in the dark. "It's time for class."

I nodded and slowly shadowed him as we headed towards the classroom. I couldn't concentrate. I stared at him while the teacher drones on and on about the lesson. When class ended, I ran past everyone and hid in the privacy of my room.

_Shiki Senri_

I sighed and walked out the door. What is he doing right now? And why do I care? I want to see him, but yet I don't want to be anywhere near him. His always serious face en-clouded my vision. Is this because I haven't confessed? Or is it something else?

I kept on walking, having no clue to where the path is taking me. I averted my gaze forward and saw the sun starting to rise. How long have I been walking? It seemed like only a few minutes but it was way longer than that. I'm losing focus because of him. In my mind all the time.

I turned my body to the direction of the moon dorm. I walked slowly, as if the ground were to break and fall any second. I was in no hurry to go back to my room.

As I reach the entrance, I took a deep breath and entered the dim room. I spotted someone sitting on the chair, but sighed when I saw who it was.

"Touya." Hanabusa said my last name carefully. "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere." I shrugged and gave him a fake smile. "Nowhere in particular."

"Hmmm." Hanabusa examined me. "Well, Senri was looking for you. He needed to tell you something."

_Great._

Smiling, I responded, "Thanks."

I watched as he walked away in silence. I made my way up the stairs as quietly as I can. Everyone is probably asleep. I retorted. I sneaked past Shiki's room, hoping that he won't hear me.

"Rima?" A familiar husky voice behind me asked.

I cringed. "Yes, Shiki?"

"Where were you?" He raised a brow as I turned to look at him.

"Nowhere in particular." And it wasn't a lie. I _didn't_ know where I was going. He stared at me -my eyes, in particular- and saw that wasn't lying. He drifted closer to me.

"What are you thinking about?" It was like he knew. He knew that I was thinking about him and him only. He wanted to tease me. He wanted for me to confess.

"Nothing." I said it too quickly. He smiled.

"You are a terrible liar." He announced in a did-you-know-that voice. "Now tell me what's really on your mind."

He was torturing me. With his sly tone. And his questions. And he knew it.

"Nothing really." By now, I realized that my voice has closed into a whisper.

"You can't hide anything from me." He gave me one last look in the eye and slid away to his room.

I sighed in relief to find out that the torture was over. Well...for now.

I climbed onto bed and hid under my blankets when I caught a glimpse of the sun gleaming through my window.

_When?_

When will I get the courage to confess my true feelings to him?And to myself.

The question rang in my head as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Xoxoxo**

**Sooo? Did you like it? Pls tell me you like it. Anyways, review.**

**Luv ya,**

**sakurablossoms12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you like this one. Thanx to the ppl who reviewed chapter 1!! uh...so sleepy...zzzzz.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Day 2(Or should I say Night 2)**

I heard someone coming. I pretended to sleep even if it was no use. I breathed evenly. I listened, not sure if I'd heard the door close. Relaxing, I came out under the quilt.

"You're a terrible actress." I rolled my eyes. There he goes again with his did-you-know-that voice. "Terrible liar, terrible actress. You should stick to modeling."

I felt his cool arm wrap around me. Then, I realized.

"Why are you in my room?" His arms stayed where they were, not moving an inch. He kept a straight face. His eyes closed and his lips in a straight line.

"I couldn't get to sleep in my room." Only his lips moved from that still line.

"So you felt the need to come here?" I tried to get out of this awkward position, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop pretending." I didn't understand. "Stop pretending that you don't like this position."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes, yet again. I felt a slight tingle on my neck. His breath. His nose slid along my jaw, inhaling my scent. I lay there. Frozen.

What was he doing?

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "You smell so sweet. Like cherry blossoms. I like it. Can I have a bite?"

I was about to respond but, couldn't when I felt his fangs boring into my smooth neck.

"Let go." I pushed him away, ignoring the pain.

But there was something else. Something that wasn't pain. Was it...pleasure?

When he finished, he licked the wound that he made and chuckled.

"I was a bit hungry." He looked at my serious face, as I put pressure on the mark.

"A bit?" I repeated his words, my anger rising. "You took more than "a bit"! You drank my blood! Which you know, clearly, that we are not supposed to do!!"

His smile vanished, but anger was not in his eyes. He leaned in, his face inches away from mine.

"You're the first whoever stood up to me." He whispered. "I like that."

I glared at him for a long minute. "Leave."

"If you say so." I saw his face become distant as he left my room.

I got up and looked at the clock that sat on my bedside table. It was almost time for class. I shrugged on my uniform and sighed.

_Shiki Senri_

"He's in my head again." I groaned at the thought. Why?

I need to tell him. I need to tell him how I feel. Even thought he might already have a clue.

I glided out the room and joined all the other vampires in the entryway.

We exited the dark building as we always do. I could hear the fan girls screaming, waiting for us.

The gates opened to see Yuuki trying her hardest to keep the girls away. I smiled at the little pure blood vampire.

"Thank you for your hard work Yuuki." Kaname-sama repeated his words of yesterday. "Don't hurt yourself."

"H-hai!" She bowed. I headed towards her.

"Thank you Yuuki-sama!!" I thanked her out loud. The fan girls silenced.

"Sama!!" They glared at Yuuki.

_Oops!_

"Sorry Yuuki!!" I waved goodbye.

"Great job, Rima!" I heard Shiki's sarcastic tone. "You're gonna get Yuuki-sama trampled."

"I told her sorry." I pointed out.

"Shiki-senpai!!" A fan girl shrieked. I glared at the girl. I felt sudden anger at her.

Why?

Finally, we reached the school, but class wasn't going to start in another 20 minutes or so. I started to walk. I didn't know where I was heading... again. But I kept on walking. The path and my thoughts led me to a little garden with flowers everywhere you look. It was breath taking. I sat under a tree in the distance, admiring the view of the flowers.

I wonder what Shiki is doing right now? Do I love him? Of course I love him. Does he love me is more of the question. When will I tell him? My head spun in answerless circles. I rested my eyes, and closed them.

"Rima!!" A distant voice called. It kept getting louder by the second. "Rima!!"

I opened my eyes. Did I fall asleep? The voice called again. A female voice.

"Rima! Where are you?" It sounded worried. I couldn't get the voice to register in my head. I stood and followed the calling. In the direction of the school, I found Ruka.

"Ruka?" I asked dumbly at the beautiful woman that stood feet away from me.

"Rima!" She sounded relieved. She slid over to me and gave me a hug. "Where were you? Class is about to start."

"I think I fell asleep." I informed her, my voice hoarse and dry. I rubbed my eyes.

"You got us all worried!" She grabbed my arm. "Now let's go."

I let her drag me to the rarely loud classroom. We took our regular seats, ignoring the stares, and listened to the teacher.

When class ended, I slowly pushed myself out the door.

"So," I dreaded the voice. "Where were you?"

I raised a brow. "You were worried about me?"

"What happens if I said I was?" He traced the wound on my neck. His face suddenly a few inches from mine for the second time today.

"Nothing." I flinched away from his unexpected closeness. "I'll see you later."

"You can't keep resisting me." He disappeared. I held my breath for ten long seconds and then let it go.

His words replayed in my head.

_"You can't keep resisting me."_

Was I resisting him? I thought of the question as I walked back to the moon dorm. I yawned when I finally arrived in my room.

"I'm too tired to think about him right now." I said out loud. I climbed onto my bed, still in my uniform, and fell into unconsciousness.

**Xoxoxo**

**Soo? Did you like it? I can't blame you if you don't like it. I'm soooo sleepy. Oh well... I'm gonna go eat breakfast. TTYL!!**

**Review Pls.**

**Luv Ya,**

**sakurablossoms12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!! I finally got to write this chapter! Stupid computer wasn't working...Just woke up...I'm sleeping over at  
-xOVampireKissesXo-'s house, and she's currently typing because I'm too sleepy to...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VK. Enjoy!**

In My Mind 3

I was sitting on the edge of the bed, eating strawberry Pocky. And guess who I was thinking of? Just guess.

Sad, isn't it?

I put another piece of Pocky in my mouth absentmindedly, staring off into space. It was too late when I noticed that the Pocky was getting shorter...and I hadn't taken a single bite yet.

"Ky-" My scream was cut off by Senri's kiss.

Okay. What the _hell_ is he doing _now?!_

First of all, MY. POCKY.

Second, What is he doing in here?

Okay, ignore that one.

And third, He's effing kissing me!!

The back of my mind told me to respond, and kiss him back, but I pushed him away.

"What are you _doing?!_" I yelled, glaring at my 'friend'.

"You're no fun Rima..." he complained, half-pouting.

I sighed, frustrated, and got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"Nunya. Now stay here like a good little boy." I replied sarcastically.

"You're not my mother." I ignored his statement, opening the door forcefully.

"You can't keep resisting me." he repeated his words from yesterday.

I slammed the door.

Why does he keep on doing that? He's torturing me! And he's probably eating _my _Pocky. Get your own lazy ass!!

I don't know why I'm acting like this. Half of me wants him like he wants me, but the other half absolutely loathes him. What am I supposed to do?

I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed again. I really need to stop getting so caught up in my thoughts...

I was standing by the edge of the lake. A glacial breeze blew by, scattering leaves and toying with my hair. I stared into the lake's surface. My reflection stared back at me, tauntingly. I remembered Senri's kiss and put a hand to my lips.

Why does he do this to me? I'd probably be fine with it if it wasn't for the Pocky stealing...He ate my Pocky! Just to get a kiss! He could have just asked me...

"What are you doing?" the voice surprised me, and before I could recompose myself, dark blue waves surrounded me.

I resurfaced, searching for the idiot. The water had splashed him when I fell in, and he looked like he was trying his best not to laugh.

"You idiot." I hissed, glaring at him for the umpteenth time this day.

He wasn't listening, however. No, he was _undressing_.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, horrified.

"Clothes get in the way when you're trying to swim." he said in his annoying did-you-know-that voice. "And they get baggy." he added as an after thought.

I scowled when he jumped in, clad in nothing but his boxers.

"We are in a lake. Outside. It's freezing. And you are in your _boxers_."

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around me. "And your point is?"

I tried to swim away, but his arms restrained me. "I bet you're glad _you_ don't have to take your clothes off."

I stopped squirming, curious. "And why is that?"

"Have you seen your uniform? It's all short and form-fitting! You're practically naked, anyway."

I glared at him. Perverted idiot.

"Senri, it's cold." I felt his arms tighten around me.

"You're not going to get hypothermia." he said, resting his head on my shoulder.

"We need to go before someone catches us. Come on, Senri, I need to go take a shower."

His eyes brightened, and he helped me out of the water.

"Okay, sure thing." he said, picking his clothes off the ground and shaking the water out of his hair.

I wrung my hair, taking the ribbons off, and peeling the drenched jacket off.

--

I opened my dorm door, completely oblivious of the perverted idiot behind me.

Throwing the jacket haphazardly on the floor, I headed for the restroom.

Senri was following me. Again.

He closed the bathroom door behind him.

I struggled to untie the ribbon-tie thing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not looking up from my current task.

"Watching you undress." he replied.

"I meant what are you doing in here?"

He brushed past me, fiddling with the shower's taps.

"Taking a bath."

My eyes widened in understanding.

"I meant me, not you!"

His face was amused. "Well, you said 'Senri', 'I' and 'shower' in the same sentence." he said matter-of-factly.

"Get out." I growled.

"But I need to take a shower." he whined.

"Get. Out."

"If I don't go in with you, you might get hypothermia, and then we'd have to cuddle up in bed."

"Ge- Fine, fine." I muttered in defeat, "Don't look."

"How can I _not_ look?" he asked.

"Close your eyes."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Get out."

"Cuddle in bed..." he said in a sing-song voice.

I ignored him, stripping myself of the rest of my clothes and climbing into the shower.

He was grinning like a lunatic when he went in.

I resisted the urge to slap the loony grin off his face.

_Reeeaaaaallly_ perverted idiot.

"Don't look." I warned again.

I felt his arm snake around my waist.

"But I already saw you. And we've done worse in photo shoots."

My thoughts wandered off to that faithful day, and disturbing images filled my mind.

Senri smirked when I blushed.

I felt his hand wander off, and I kicked him out of the restroom. "PERVERT!!"

**Okay...so like I came up with most of it, not lazy butt next to me. But she still gets credit because she came up with the idea. But I came up with the hypothermia and the thingy in the shower. -nods head- R E V I E W!! Or else me (-xOVampireKissesXo-) and my cousin (sakurablossoms12) are going to go to your house and kill you!!**

**Okay, maybe not, but..._we know where you liiiiiiivvvveee..._**

**Much Love, and Luv ya!**

**-xOVampireKissesXo-, sakurablossoms12 XD**

**this is sakurablossoms12**

**p.s. Dont believe anything she saaaays!!**

**VK: Don't believe _her._Oh, and she admits I'm the better writer XP**

**SB: But she is!! Compare them! And Im complimenting her and she denies it!**

**VK: I'm not denying it n-o-w. Compare the previous chapters to this one, and you'll see the difference. But then, our brains sorta work the same way since we're cousins, so you might now be able to see the difference...This is getting looooong...**

**SB & VK: BYE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, it's just me, sakurablossoms12. Sad? Yup, I'm not a better writer than my cuz -sniff sniff-**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chap. It's 10:30 P.M. and I'm tired. -dozing off-**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK.**

**XoXoXo**

I wake up in the darkness of my bedroom. When did I finally go to sleep? What happened last night?

Pocky...Perverted Idiot...Lake...Hypothermia.

Then I realized.

He ate _my _Pocky!!

Scratch that.

He _kissed_ me!!

Scratch_ that_.

Okay, first of all, he's a perverted idiot(if you haven't noticed).

Second of all, he got in the _shower_ with me.

_Omg._

He got in the shower with me. He got in the _shower_ with _me._

The sentence replayed in my head like a broken, old tape recorder.

"SENRI!!" I half-yelled half-groaned until my lungs were on fire(which I didn't know was possible).

"Yes?" The voice said slowly, teasing me. Agonizingly.

"What happened last night?"

"Hmmm...let me think," He tapped his chin. "we fell in the lake...then we got in the shower together."

I grimaced.

"At least I kicked you out before you took away my innocence." I shrugged.

"By the way, that hurt mentally _and_ physically." He rubbed butt to show how sore it was.

"Good. Then that would teach you." I crossed my arms, showing him my obvious annoyance.

"Stop pretending." He lifted my chin until my eyes were suddenly staring into his. "You liked it."

I smiled, fooling him. "In your dreams."

He looked away, frowning.

"Hmmm...I guess I'll see you later." He walked towards the door, opening it slowly. The slight creek of the door interrupted the awkward silence. The door closed behind him.

"Yea," I whispered. "see you later."

What was he planning?

**Xoxoxo**

I stood by the window. Everyone waited to go to class.

"Ahem." A low voice erupted from the stairs. All heads turned.

_Kaname-sama_

"I have just been informed that there will be another dance in Cross Academy. All students are allowed to go. Day _and_ Night class." Groans filled the room.

"Yaay! Another dance! I bet _all_ the Day class girls would _loooove_ to dance with _me_." Guess who said that?

"Ichijou." Aidou sighed. "That is _not_ possible."

Ichijou raised a brow.

"Every girl would love to dance with _me_." He pointed to himself with his thumb.

I rolled my eyes. And well...so did everyone else.

"Ugh!" Ruka groaned. "Another dance? So boring."

"Yes. The boys get reeeeally big heads at dances." We looked away from the two idiots _still_ arguing about who cold get more girls.

"We don't." Shiki said in the distance, Kain shadowed him.

_Idiot_

"Hey guys." Ruka greeted them subconsciously.

"Yo," Kain waved his hand in front of his face.

Before the conversation started, the gates opened, signaling us to head to class.

"IDOL-SENPAI!!"

_Ugh! Stupid fangirls._

"Touya!!"

_Ugh!! Idiot fanBOYS_

I rolled my eyes and pushed my feet to go faster.

"Touya!!" A fanboy called. "I love you!!"

A loud thud was heard. I averted my gaze to the scene.

There he was.

Senri held the sobbing fanboy that had probably pledged his love to me.

"What did you say to _my_Rima?" He glared at the boy.

I shuddered.

_My? My Rima?_

My eyes widened as I felt my face grew warm.

Could vampires _blush_?

"So?" Shiki's voice grew louder and louder by the minute.

"N-nothing!" The boy screeched and stuttered.

"It had better been." Shiki threw the fanboy aside, and pointed at him. "**_Never_** come near her again. Got it?"

The boy gulped and nodded.

"Senri," I looked to see Kaname-sama. "if you're finished?"

"Hn." Shiki nodded once.

We all continued to the Academy, trying to forget what just happened.

**Xoxoxo**

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced.

As I glided out the door, binding arms surrounded me.

It was an easy guess.

"Let go." I ordered.

"Why should I?" He held tighter. "I like this position."

"Pervert." I called him under my breath.

It was soon enough till I realized that we were walking towards the Moon Dorm.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked me when we reached his dorm door.

"You wish." I rolled my eyes again.

"'Kay then," He closed his eyes and joined his hands with mine. "I wish that Rima would sleep with me tonight."

I couldn't help but laugh at this childish act.

"See ya at the dance, Senri." I waved goodbye.

**Xoxoxo**

That night, I dreamt. I dreamt for the first time in years.

I lay in bed. Where am I? I sit up. I'm in a bedroom. The beige color walls decorated with pictures of childhood photos and the Academy. I look down, and the blankets that covered my body was a wonderful color of blood. The scent in the room was intoxicating. I inhaled the aroma. Honey with Vanilla? Something started to move and stir beside me.

"You're awake?" A familiar husky tone kissed my ears.

My whole body tingled from the icy breeze but it somehow felt slightly warm.

I faced the stranger. The voice did not register in my mind.

"Yes." I heard myself whisper.

"Wake up Rima." His eyes caught mine.

Shiki's eyes

"Wake up."

_Wake up._

**Xoxoxo**

**Okaaaay! I'm done! Yes!! Finally! I couldn't think of _anything_at all. I'm serious. -sucks on a lollipop- mmm...grape! -completely distracted-**

**Anyways!! I hope you liked it. My friend was about to kill me. And Clarisse. And...well everybody else.**

**Luv Ya!**

**sakurablossoms12**

**p.s. R.E.V.I.E.W. ... please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!I'm so excited (even if I'm the writer). I hope you like this chap. Love ya'll!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK**

**Xoxoxo**

"Rima!! Hurry up!" Ruka's voice hugged the walls.

"Yeah! I'm almost done!" I responded.

I fastened the my ribbons on my mid-long hair.

I eyed myself in the mirror. My dress looked decent enough.

It was a lavender dress aligned wih black ribbons. The bottom half of the dress felt silky and soft. I wore elegant black high heel shoes with high knee socks. My hair fell on my exposed shoulders, half held by a black ribbon in the back.

See? Decent enough.

_I hope_

I descended down the stairs. Ruka waited at the bottom.

"Ready?" She waved one hand in front of her.

"Yea, let's do this." I took a deep breath.

**Xoxoxo**

The music sounded distant as we stood behind the tall white door.

I inhaled then exhaled.

Shutting my eyes, my fingers entwined around the doorknob.

"Rima! You're finally here!" Ichijou laughed as he danced around in a circle with a bunch of idiot fangirls.

I noticed Aidou in the background sitting down in a corner looking glum.

They actually went through with the bet?

Frikin Retards.

"My, my, my," A hand suddenly held mine. "Don't you look," Shiki eyed me head to toe. "different."

My annoyance started to build up inside. "What do you mean by _that_?"

He backed up a little. Good.

"I meant that you look good. Great, actually!" He held his hands behind his head.

"Thanks." I avoided his eyes. "_That's _much better."

A few uneventful moments passed and I just sat in the corner of the room.

"Rima!" It's Ichijou again. When will he stop popping up everywhere?

"Come on in!" He suggested dancing in that annoying circle of fangirls.

"Ok," I sighed. "I don't have anything else to do."

My feet lead me to an open spot. Not caring which fan girl's hand I was holding.

"You couldn't stay away from me," I smiled at the voice. "could you?"

"Now that you mentioned it."

What the hell was I doing?

"I couldn't." I admitted plainly.

"Oh?" Shiki's lips curved to a smile. "Is this a confession?"

_Is_ it a confession?

"Umm..." When do _I_ ever run out of words to say?

That's right.

_Never_

I blinked. "Excuse me."

The loud tap of my high heel shoes quickened as I ran to who knows where.

I ended up outside, of course. My eyes looked around to see flowers gathered around me.

A smile tugged on my lips as I realized where I was.

The garden where I once fell asleep by was even more beautiful in the dark. My body automatically calmed. My eyes burned at the bright colors, admiring each and every flower that engulfed the stunning space.

Why did I end up here?

Is it a sign or something?

Suddenly, a tight rope crushed my body. There wasn't any pain. Just surprise.

The rope like object started to tug and pull my body. It kept on until my back hit something hard.

"Why did you run off?" The low voice startled me.

"Shiki," I whispered, tears forming on the tip of my eyes. "I'm sorry."

His strong arms quickly replaced his blood whip.

"For what?"

Little blue droplets slid down my cheek, my eyes turned red. "For running away and..."

"And what?"

I whimpered. "For not telling you the truth."

Am I really going to confess?

"Hmm?" He turned me around. "What truth?"

He's doing this to torture me again isn't he?

"Go on. Tell me."

"Umm..." I managed to squeak out.

I noticed his face inching forward. "Huh?"

Rima! Speak! Use your words!

"Shiki...I..." I was cut off in mid-sentence my Shiki's soft lips on mine.

"Ummm..." My head spun in a complete circle. Thoughts ran wild, oblivious of the obvious.

_Kiss back_

Shiki's groan broke my train of thought. He encouraged me to kiss back by grabbing my arms and placing them on his shoulders.

My hands instantly held tight as my lips did its work. His hair tangled in around my fingers. I felt his warm, rough hand on the edge of my cheekbone.

Suddenly the kiss broke off slowly and we stared into each others eyes.

"I-l love you." I whispered laying my forehead on his strong shoulder.

"Finally..." The smile in his voice made me laugh.

Our lips once again met in a short kiss.

"Come on," he led me to the nearby lake. "let's take a little swim."

"Huh?"

I felt my body being pulled down and collide with the warm water.

He chuckled.

"What?" I smiled, floating to his side.

"You look funny with your hair wet." His voice sliced through the suddenly cold breeze.

The water chocked my body in an uncomfortable freeze.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. "How did it get sooo cold?"

He sighed.

"Hanabusa!!" He randomly yelled out, hugging me. "Stop whatever you're _trying_ to do."

_Aidou?_

"You blew it you idiot!!" A thump came after the familiar voice.

"Akatsuki?" I guessed. The water and the breeze gradually warmed.

Yup. That's Akatsuki alright.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked once we made it to dry land. The two relatives came out of the bushes, rubbing their heads.

"Well...it was Kain's idea!!" Idiot num. 1 pointed accusingly to his cousin.

"What?!" And there goes Idiot num. 2. "You can't blame everything on _me_!!"

"Yaa you're right."

_Ding Ding Ding We have a winner!!_

"But it was so much fun!! So, are you gonna get married soon? I think Rukas already planning your wedding..."

_Damn you Ruka_

I _will_ take revenge.

Probably stick her bra in the freezer.

Yaa that's good enough.

"...you should honeymoon in Hawaii," Suddenly, Aidou wore a hula skirt, a coconut bra, a lei over his head and shoulders while strumming a ukelele. "oooo! Then we can come with you!!"

How the _hell_ does he do that?

"Hanabusa!!" Another familiar high pitched voice erupted. "How could you think about their wedding when **WE**even haven't started to plan ours?!"

"Yori!!" Aidou backed away, slowly. "Hehe. Ummm...can we just talk about this?"

I watched as Aidou ran -screaming like a girl- while Yori chased him around the Academy.

"Okay!!" Shiki broke the awkward silence. "That was...unexpected?"

"Not to mention creepy." I commented in my emo-like voice.

I looked around the vast area. "Where did Kain go?

"Who cares?" Shiki grabbed my waistband, pulling me closer to him.

I laughed.

"Maybe we better go get changed." I suggested, looking down at our clothes.

"And take a shower _together_ this time?" He pleaded.

"Fine."

I'm so _weak_

"Yaay!!" We walked towards the Moon dorm, giving each other sly looks on the way.

"Can we do this every single day?" He randomly asked.

"If you behave like a good little boy." I patted his head, sarcasm on the tip of my tongue.

"Okay. I'm looking forward to it." His hands reached for my face. He forced me up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"There's more where that came from." He chuckled as I floated behind him.

How did it all come to this?

Simple.

I don't know.

**Xoxoxo**

**Finally!! I'm done!! Now to write another story. -types fast on the comp-**

**I'm tired.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. **

**Love ya!**

**sakurablossoms12**

**aka Sprinkles**


End file.
